1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vibrating work conveyors. More specifically the present invention relates to a vibratory device operable as a two mass vibrating system moving bulk material in a linear direction as a feeder, conveyor, packer, screen, grizzley and foundry shakeout.
The flow rate of feeding can be selected to be either at a set fixed rate or varied by a suitable electronic power supply controller.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Vibratory devices operating as a two mass vibrating system are well known in the prior art and are found frequently in industry as product feeding mechanisms.
The common design feature of prior art two mass vibratory devices is the particular arrangement and type of springs used to couple the exciter mass and the work member mass. The prior art uses a plurality of wing plates(typically in geometrically paired sets) on the work member required for attaching the spring system of an exciter to the work member.
The prior art fails to provide for a single center beam supported work member. A single center beam has many advantages over the prior art as will become apparent in the attached specification, claims and drawings.